Evil in Innocence
by PineappleScientist
Summary: People expect a lot of things from the Joker. Mayhem, chaos, tyranny. but what they don't expect is his battered body hanging from a meat hook after an apparent seizure with a tear stain rolling down his cheek. Possible one shot, possible OC X Dick later.


The tables have turned. A young girl with pale skin smirked at the grown man cowering before her.

He was shaking, writhing unbridled, while she watched with ill eyes.

"Had enough? Or do you want more you clown?" The Joker lay beneath her coughing up crimson life, suffering with a seizure. She smiled big.

"You make me laugh. I can't wait to see your bloodied corpse on tabloid papers! How beautiful would that be? I just created a masterpiece of white, red, green, and purple!" She cackled. She growled in dissatisfaction, knowing he wouldn't reply but smiled again.

"Ooh…but I missed the blue, the blue from your lovely bruises I inflicted!" She cupped his chin with her two small hands, watching a single tear cry from his red eyes, his eyes locked on to her purple eyes with a golden ring surrounding the inner irises around her callous pupil.

She grabbed a chainsaw and tore in to his left arm, careful to cut deep enough that he feels excruciating pain but not enough to tear his ligaments or mangle him completely.

She wanted to torture him for what he attempted to do to her.

He will never lay his hands on her again, this was all about power.

Yes, power.

The predator became the prey and the prey became the predator. In the sickest cycle of unfortunate events no one would have foreseen this; it wasn't so unfortunate because after all…

He was the Joker…

She slammed his head near the blunt corner edge of a boiler in the abandoned warehouse he had trapped her in

She laughed at the irony as she stomped on his head with her feet, knocking a good amount of teeth out.

She snorted. She spotted a giant hook and her eyes became slit.

She knew what just to do.

She grabbed his body and placed him on the hook like he was a piece of meat, after that she used him as a punching bag. Her masterpiece theater of fear was done. No one would ever dare even glimpse at her with mal-intent.

"You're no fun anymore." She tossed him to the side like trash or an unwanted flyer, leaving the warehouse with blood tainting her pale and lithe hands.

She walked home alone, washed her hands, changed in to her pajamas and went to sleep, not even remorse on her face as she looked in to the mirror and turned off the faucet.

She patiently pretended to be asleep until Daddy came home to kiss her on her forehead, like always.

Batman and Robin hurried to the warehouse where the Joker was allegedly manufacturing Joker Venom infused products, they expected traps, contraptions, henchmen, but found none.

They reached deeper and deeper, spotting little signs such as the Joker's calling card, a torn part of the Joker's vest, blood stains leading to the end of the hall they feared the worst for a civilian.

They hurried and the sight that they saw shocked and disturbed them.

The Joker hung a meat hook, blood soaked his purple suit red, dyed his green shirt crimson, and the man had no smile. He had no smile, and stringing from his eyes was a single tear stain. Countless mangled dead bodies surrounded the Joker. The whole scene was too gruesome to be true. Bruce Wayne was cautious, making sure not to rush over, not losing his sense of being Batman.

Dick Grayson stayed behind, wanting to throw up he lost every bit of sense as Robin, he started to shake from fear. The stench of blood was heavy and it was hitting him like iron tons. Bruce, who has been around blood enough to be able to withstand it better than Dick, investigated.

Once Bruce secured the Joker's pulse, he called the ambulance and Commissioner Gordon.

By the end of the night everyone was confused and terrified. Commissioner Gordon didn't even know how to start with the investigation.

It was like putting cut off puzzle pieces together, they dusted several weapons used for finger prints but came up with several and none of them but the Joker's came up in their database, they analyzed the dead skin and dried blood found underneath his fingertips, and they looked for DNA but found nothing in their crime database.

Their closest lead was testing the blood at the crime scene, they found tons of the Joker's blood but among it was someone else's, and when it all came to close…..It was inconclusive.

The case has remained cold since then, though the people of Gotham City knew nothing about it. Commissioner Gordon and Batman wouldn't let the story be known to the people of Gotham City.

Why? Because all the citizens would either be in a frenzy of fear that there was someone else worse than the Joker around or they would cheer on this unknown crusader and cause the Joker to come back with a vengeance for blood.

Even worse they weren't able to catch the maniac. The newspapers would probably label them as incompetent, and some citizens may even try to blame Batman for the near murder.

After that day, after the Joker was released from the hospital and put back in to Arkham, everyone that knew about the case never spoke of it again. It was a forgotten piece of history, a legend, a ghost...Until now...


End file.
